Good night, World
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: "Karena itu, aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi," yang ku ucapkan adalah selamat malam, karena saat aku membuka mata kita akan bertemu lagi, kan? Possibly multi chap, tergantung review. Riren / EreRi, tergantung pembaca orz R&R?


_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_

_Kyaa aku ngebut bikin RiRen (atau ereri?) orz_

_Anyway, mohon maaf lahor batin ya, wahai para penghuni fandom SnK ;;;_

_Mungkin saya pernah bikin review yang ga berkenan atau gimana /sobs_

_Dan kali ini bebas spoiler /tebarconfetti_

_Kalau ada typo jangan sungkan bilang, supaya bisa saya benerin /sobs_

_Enjoy /o/_

_**Edit : 14/07/13** mengurangi kata 'itu' yang sungguh overused /sobs_

* * *

Eren hanya bisa terdiam. Emerald-nya menatap lantai dingin penjara bawah tanah, tempat tinggalnya selama ini, tempat ia menghabiskan malamnya yang dingin di dalam dekapan seseorang. Kedua tangannya yang dirantai hanya bisa mengepal disamping badannya, berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah pintu penjaranya, menanti sang "seseorang" yang selalu menemaninya.

Tetesan air yang menggema disana bagaikan detik waktu yang berjalan terus, seirama dengan jantungnya yang daritadi berdegup dengan kencang. Hatinya sedang berkontradiksi, sisi yang lain ingin terus hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai, tapi sisinya yang lain ingin semua penderitaan ini berakhir secepatnya. Karena tanpa ditanya pun Eren sudah tahu apa yang akan diputuskan oleh manusia-manusia egois itu. Berada disana menyakitkan, karena Eren bisa mengingat betapa hangatnya pelukan Rivaille, dan Eren tahu ia tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Dunia itu memang berhasil merenggut orang-orang yang ia cintai, tapi karena Rivaille, Eren selalu bangkit kembali. Karena janji yang mereka ikat dulu. Eren tidak akan menyerah, selama Rivaille ada disampingnya.

Ditengah kesunyian yang menyesakkan pemuda itu, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar menggema, memecah kesunyian yang terasa seperti berjam-jam. Eren mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara decitan pintu penjara yang sudah agak berkarat. Disana Rivaille berdiri dengan seragam lengkapnya-termasuk 3D_ maneuver gear_, "Eren Jaeger," Eren seketika memberi hormat ketika suara rendah yang familiar itu memanggil namanya, "Atas keputusan dari _military police_, aku, _lance corporal_ Rivaille, akan mengeksekusimu."

Eren menelan ludahnya, walaupun sudah tahu apa yang akan diputuskan para atasannya, tapi tetap saja mendengar seorang Rivaille mengatakan hal tersebut dihadapannya sendiri membuat jantung Eren seperti berhenti sesaat. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris, "Seperti permintaanku, ya,"

Rivaille mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mengacungkannya pada Eren, "Apa kau punya permintaan lain, Eren?"

Eren kembali mengepalkan tangannya, rasanya sakit saat pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan, "Bolehkah.. Aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali?" Eren hanya tersenyum, Rivaille bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan di mata emerald pemuda yang lebih muda-tapi lebih tinggi- darinya itu.

Tanpa kata-kata Rivaille melangkah mendekat, dan menjatuhkan senjatanya sebelum memeluk Eren. Eren mendekap pria raven itu dengan erat, dan Rivaille hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher pemuda yang biasanya ia katai 'bocah', "Bolehkah kita tetap seperti ini untuk sesaat?" Eren meminta lagi, bahkan ia tidak ingin melepas pelukan hangat itu. Egois memang, tapi bukankah manusia begitu?

"Eren," Rivaille tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Eren, "Apa kamu ingat janjimu dulu?"

Eren tertawa kecil, "Yang mana?" Ia bertanya balik, dan dihadiahi gigitan keras di lehernya, "O-ouch-iya, iya, aku bercanda! Mana mungkin aku lupa."

Eren menutup kedua matanya, "Karena Rivaille ingin bebas, maka aku akan menjadi sayap bagimu, membantumu mendapatkan kebebasanmu,"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang aku harus membuang sayapku?" Rivaille berkata lirih, jelas sekali kalau Rivaille sangat keberatan dengan keputusan itu.

"Karena selama aku disini, kamu tidak akan mendapatkan kebebasanmu," Eren mengelus kepala Rivaille sembari memainkan rambut hitamnya yang halus.

"Aneh sekali," Rivaille mempererat pelukannya. Ingin sekali ia menghentikan waktu, membiarkan mereka terus bersama selamanya. Tapi dunia yang mereka tinggali tidak pernah berbaik hati kepada mereka.

"Rivaille.. Maaf ya,"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, bodoh,"

"Aku tahu," Eren hanya tertawa, "Karena itu, aku berjanji bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi,"

"Reinkarnasi, huh?" Rivaille mendengus. Ia sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu, tapi—

"Aku memegang janji mu, Eren."

—tak ada salahnya percaya sekali ini saja.

Mereka melepas pelukannya, dan Rivaille langsung meraih senjatanya. Mereka bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik. Eren menutup kedua matanya, takut keyakinannya akan runtuh jika ia berlama-lama menatap mata keabuan milik orang yang dicintainya.

Senyum terakhirnya pun terlukis diwajah Eren, "Selamat malam, Rivaille."

.

.

.

Rivaille berlutut dalam diam, dihadapannya tergeletak tubuh Eren yang sudah dingin. Entah berapa menit sudah berlalu, dan Rivaille belum beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Ia membunuh Eren, titan terakhir yang masih hidup, atas perintah atasannya. Ia membunuh orang yang ia cintai.

Perlahan Rivaille menyentuh tubuh yang tak berkepala milik Eren, "Aku tahu kau ada disana, Hanji,"

Dari balik dinding, perempuan itu melangkah lebih dekat ke pintu penjara yang terbuka, "Mereka menyuruhku mengawasimu," ia menghelas nafas.

Sang _corporal_ hanya mendengus, manusia-manusia egois itu masih saja tidak percaya dengannya. Yah, tapi perasaan ragu-ragu memang menyelimutinya beberapa saat sebelum pedangnya memisahkan kepala Eren dengan badannya. Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya penyesalan.

"Hey, Hanji," ia memanggil Hanji tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia meraih badan Eren dan memeluknya, sembari mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya, dan mengarahkannya ke arah pelipisnya, "Sampai kan permintaan maafku kepada Irvin."

"Tu-tunggu, Rivaille—!"

DOR!

.

.

_'Selamat malam, dunia. Sampai jumpa lagi, Eren.'_

* * *

_HIDUP DRABBLE /o/_

_DAN MALEM-MALEM NULIS CERITA NGACO GINI_

_AMG_

_MAAF_

_/SOBS_

_oke, R&R? ;;;;;;;;;_


End file.
